A Lion's Pride
by pokeheroaadyn
Summary: While it's true Asta and the Black Bulls are at the center of most of the Clover Kingdom's major events lately, they aren't the only Magic Knights squad. How about we see what the other squads are up to?


**This is one I've been thinking of doing for a while. I don't really have much to say at the moment though, so I guess I'll just point out I don't own Black Clover or claim to and get to the story.**

Calvin Igneos, heir of the house of Igneos, sulked as one of his servants, Rymei, cut his long blue hair with her Iron Creation magic. He shut his vibrant green eyes as she trimmed his bangs short, sighing. "Master Calvin, I'm aware you hate haircuts but you are the only living member of your house, you must be presentable. Especially when you're hoping to join the Magic Knights!"

The noble groaned. Just because she was right didn't mean he had to like it. Once she finished he sat up, brushing the clippings off of himself. "Thanks Rymei." A kind but stern woman in her early 30s, Rymei was like a much older sister to the teenager.

A polite cough sounded and Calvin, or Cal as he preferred, turned around to see his butler, Daisuke, a dutiful older man who was beginning to get gray hairs and had a thick red beard. Despite his pudgy build, he was skilled at physical enhancement magic and Cal had yet to meet someone who could beat the butler's Venom Magic. "Your carriage has been prepared. Please follow me." Daisuke led his master to the courtyard, stopping when he noticed Cal pause behind him, looking at a painting on the wall the showed a family of four, two kind looking parents, a clever looking teenager and a small boy with blue hair and green eyes that sparkled with life. The painting was well cared for, clearly with love put into its care. Daisuke choked up slightly as a tear ran down his master's cheek, placing his hand close but not quite touching the painting.

Cal was quiet for a minute. "...I shouldn't be here Daisuke. I was never meant to be the heir, or be called master. It should've been him..." He sobbed, crying. "If I'd been there sooner-"

"Enough." Despite the tremor in Daisuke's voice, it seemed to be a command worthy of a general. "That day was not your fault. Do not blame yourself for what happened to young master C-" As always, when Daisuke tried to speak the former heir's name, his voice failed him. Who could blame him, the two had been like father and son. He took a shaky breath. "He wanted you to take his place as heir. You have shouldered his burdens and dreams as if they were your own. We all thank you for this. Even now you seek to fulfill his dream of becoming a Magic Knight. Please, stay strong. If not for your sake, then for his." Cal inhaled deeply, drying his eyes and nodding.

"Lead me to the carriage Daisuke." The butler smiled, leading the way. All the staff of Blazehearth Keep, the home of the Igneos family, were gathered in the courtyard to see him off. He smiled sadly as they all bowed to him, many sending encouraging looks, the same sadness in his eyes reflected in theirs. "Thank you everyone. I can't wait to return home. Until then, though, please take care of yourselves, and our home. I'll send my salary back home regularly to help keep us afloat." He stepped into the family's carriage, taking a deep breath. Everything was about to change.

Blazehearth Keep was very far from the capital, despite the Igneos family being respected and, until the deaths of Lord and Lady Igneos, very powerful and wealthy. Their eldest son's death years later further worsened the family's situation, leaving the mantle to be taken up by their youngest son, Calvin. He had instead chosen to allow Daisuke to govern their affairs in his stead until both he and Daisuke agreed he was ready. The combination of distance and their losses meant that his family was not well known, even among his fellow nobles.

Due to the great distance, it would be more than a week before Cal reached the capital. However, after two days, one of the wheels cracked, with Cal and the two servants accompanying him unaware. After another hour, the wheel broke, also snapping the back axle as the carriage fell. Cal yelped as he was slammed into the door, forcing it open and spilling him onto the ground. "Ow. Guys, are you and the horses alright?"

The driver, a scarecrow of a man named Dalton, nodded, rubbing his head. Behind him the stablemaster, a short fellow named Rufus, used his Grain Magic to feed the horses as he calmed them down. Seeing a lump forming on Dalton's head, Cal frowned, pulling out his grimoire. It was deep red, like blood, with images of knights clashing with dragons. "Hang on. Flame Recovery Magic: Mother Dragon's Lullaby!" His grimoire flipped open to the proper page, glowing and Cal began to sing. Dalton smiled as his master's voice took on a sweeter tone, feeling the pain in his head and a couple bruises fade away as he fell asleep, a side effect of the spell. "Rest up." Cal smiled as he shut his grimoire, going back to look at the wheel. His smile vanished. "That's a problem..."

"What is it young master?" Rufus came over and gulped. The back left wheel had nearly split in half, and the broken axle wasn't long enough to put the wheel back on anyway. But besides that, when it bad fallen the carriage itself had been damaged, cracks running through it.

"This carriage has served the house of Igneos for almost 200 years. We'll have to send it back to the Keep for repairs." He clicked his tongue. "But it'll take too long to fix for me to make it to the exams. I'll have to take any necessities I can carry and walk once we find a way to get it back in working condition long enough to reach home."

Rufus paled. "But we can't just leave you to wander the roads all alone!" Unnoticed by the pair two young men coming up the road paused, watching. "What about bandits, or-"

Cal's tone was harsh as he replied. "And I've never dealt with those before, have I?" Rufus blanched remembering he'd brought up bad memories. "I can handle myself Rufus. All I have to do is wear simpler clothes and I'll look like any other traveler, not worth the effort of robbing. Besides, with me and some of my luggage gone, any quick fixing we do will last longer. Less weight, less strain."

"Please, I can't just leave you alone. And I'm sure Dalton will agree when he wakes up from your healing magic!" The driver snorted a bit in his sleep as he was mentioned.

"We can help!" The pair turned, seeing a short young man with white hair and green eyes, a tall young man beside him with black hair and golden eyes. "Hi! I'm Asta and this is my rival Yuno, we're from Hage Village. And if you'd like we can help you fix your carriage. Maybe you can even travel with us for a while. We're going to the capital to become Magic Knights!"

Rufus narrowed his eyes. Could these two be trusted? He looked at Cal, who opened his grimoire. "Flame Creation Magic: Fires of Revelation!" For a moment the pair were coated in flames, causing Asta to panic and a ball of wind to gather in Yuno's hand before they were snuffed out leaving the pair unharmed, Cal bowing slightly. "Sorry. That spell would have told me if you meant any harm to us. I'd truly appreciate your help. My name's Cal, and just like you I'm going to join the Magic Knights." He smiled.

"How about a little warning next time?!" Asta was still checking to see if he'd been burned. Cal just chuckled.

"But it's way more fun to see people panic, plus the silly looks they can have when they realize I'm not gonna hurt them." He raised a hand in apology. "Sorry, people have complained about my pranks before."

With Yuno and Asta's help the carriage was quickly fixed. Asta was actually incredibly muscular, and easily held up the carriage so they could work. They woke Dalton and explained everything, though like Rufus he wasn't happy about leaving their lord. Still, by combining his Copper Creation magic and Yuno's Wind magic they were able to do a patch job that should last until they reached the Keep. Cal looked through his possessions, taking little, but also more than he needed so the carriage was less likely to give out.

"Take care, master." Dalton nodded at Cal. He was, in fact, Rymei's husband, and often saw his master as a little brother.

"I'll be fine. After all..." Cal, having changed into simple but sturdy traveler's clothing, grinned wickedly. "I'm not the one going back to face Rymei's wrath!" He laughed as Dalton and Rufus both turned pale. Rymei didn't tolerate mistakes like this, not even for her husband or master. "My condolences!"

The two made their farewells as they began the dreaded trip home. Asta looked at Cal curiously. "So who's Rymei?"

He grinned. "Dalton's wife. She's not gonna be happy about this. So, let's get going! It's a long journey on foot!"

As they continued traveling to the royal capital, the trio got to know each other better. Cal was fascinated with his new friends' grimoires, and admired Asta for his determination to pursue his dream, and a certain woman named Sister Lilly, a nun a few years older than them who lived and worked at the church where they were raised. Though not as friendly, he admired Yuno's ability to be calm in any situation and saw the truth of his unspoken admiration of Asta. He in turn told them about himself.

"My dream's to become a Captain of the Magic Knights. I want to make a brand new squad and make them the best there is. Though that won't be easy, either. Magic Knight Captains are hand chosen by the Wizard King, and usually they take charge of an existing squad, sometimes they change the squad's name. Like the current Wizard King was Captain of the Gray Deer squad, though now it's called the Aqua Deer."

Asta seemed surprised. "So you have to become a Captain before you can be Wizard King?"

Cal nodded. "I think there have been exceptions, but usually. Like William Vangeance, the Captain of the Golden Dawn, the current top ranked squad, is the favorite to be the next Wizard King. It's a long hard road Asta. Even just to be a Captain. Becoming Wizard King? Picture becoming a Magic Knight like running a small shop. It won't always be easy but if you put in the work anyone can do it. Now becoming a Captain is closer to trying to open up and run a large business by yourself with lots of competitors who're already set up. Becoming Wizard King is like trying to run multiple large businesses while there's less competitors but they're much tougher to beat. Get the picture?"

"So what?" Cal stared at Asta. "I don't care how hard I have to work, I'm not ever giving up!"

"That's right." Asta chuckled as Yuno spoke up. "I'm going to be the Wizard King, no matter what."

They kept talking for the rest of the night before going to sleep. Cal grinned. Though they didn't realize it just yet, they were his rivals too. After all, only so many people could become Magic Knight Captains.

**Well, what do you guys think? I'll be rewatching the series as I write this for accuracy. I'd love feedback, and maybe some OCs. What type of magic do they use, what squad are they part of, and what the general theme of most of their spells will be. You can tell me in reviews or PMs, up to you.**


End file.
